Namikaze Revival
by Scarred-Wolf-Teo
Summary: On the night where Naruto finds out he is a Jinchuuriki, he also finds out his lineage. Naruto has taken the Namikaze name and is now inspired to surpass his father. Now, it's full speed ahead on the road to that, and, becoming Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

After reading chapters 1-6 of Rise of Namikaze Naruto by zakura, it inspired me to write my own story like this. Will there be some similarities? No, well maybe one or two. But other than that, this is my own story line and plot. Go read zukara's story at: .net/s/4939873/1/Rise_of_Namikaze_Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Just to clear things up before we start: Naruto never lived alone, he lived with Jiraiya until this past year where he asked to live on his own. Naruto will find out later that he can control All Elemental Affinities for his Jutsu. Although while living with Jiraiya in the prime of his writing carrer, Naruto never learned anything from him although he regularly attended Ninja Academy. Although this time around, Naruto has failed 5 times instead of just the intended 3 since he has started early thanks to Jiraiya. Even though living with Jiraiya, Naruto still encountered the same amount of bullying that he did.

* * *

A blond boy with the surname of Uzumaki stood before the Sandaime Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, as he was known, was braced to be chewed out by the Kage of the Hidden Leaf, but instead, he was, praised? He had just stolen a scroll with a Forbidden Jutsu, and he was being praised?

"Oji-san, why?" Naruto would ask, his blue eyes clouded with tears from fear of being killed. The Third just smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why? Because you have just shown us your potential. Naruto, do you know why you have been able to perfect this Jutsu in only a matter of hours?" Naruto looked like Hyuuga Hinata had just kissed him, very confused. Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled.

"Why, it is because of your perserverance, and..." He paused. Should he? It had been a Secret that only a few had known, but, Naruto had already learned enough. He had to know.

But before the Sarutobi could speak again, three Shinobi walked into the room. One, the Uzumaki recognized straight away. "Iruka-sensei!" The tan Chuunin stood as tall as he could with being wrapped in bandages. The scar across his nose which was usually noticeably lighter than the rest of the Umino's skin, seemed nonexistent. The Chuunin smiled at his former student, eyeing the Hitai-ate upon his forehead, covered in both his own and the Uzumaki's blood. He muttered a simple 'Hey' and closed his eyes.

Next to the Umino, was an ANBU Black Op Agent, just helping Iruka into the office. After receiving a nod from the Hokage, he vanished with a poof. Leaving Iruka standing on his own.

The last Shinobi was very tall, Naruto found him mysterious as all he could see from the man's face was his right eye. A mask and his headband covered everything else. He was carrying a small orange book. To which Naruto knew well. "Icha-Icha Paridise? I thought those never sold in Konoha!"

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, "How the heck do you know about those books?" Naruto slyly smiled. "Ero-Sennin writes them. He has about 500 stocked at his house just in case." Hiruzen realized what he was talking about. He remembered then that Naruto had lived his whole life with his GodFather, saving him from most of the bullying that was once predicted by a random Shinobi, but, there was still a lot of it.

The masked Shinobi seemingly smiled. "Ah Uzumaki Naruto, the name is Hatake Kakashi. It is a pleasure." Naruto slightly nodded and turned back to Hiruzen. "Oji-san, you said it was my perserverance and my what? You never finished." The Third sighed, he turned to the Umino and the Hatake. He gave them a look, that one who knew, would know what he was about to say.

"Lord Hokage! You can't!" Iruka screamed. But Kakashi layed a hand on his shoulder. "Iruka, the boy, he knows enough already, we can't keep this secret from him now." "No! Lord Hokage please! The Villagers wouldn't understand, they would think this is all a fraud." Naruto looked like he was about to burst. "My What?"

"...Your... Lineage..."

Naruto's eyes would widen at the last word. Lineage. Family. Naruto was about to find out who his Parents were. "W-Who were they? My parents?" He would ask, wanting to find the whole truth. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes towards the ground, he muttered something that only he could hear. Naruto hm'd at it and made Hiruzen speak louder.

"Your Father, was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime. Your Mother, was Uzumaki Kushina. Both very skilled Shinobi, who died to save your life, and the village of Konoha." Naruto's eyes teared, 'A Shinobi Doesn't Cry' he remembered, quoting Iruka from his early Academy Days. His father, the 4th Hokage? His Idol, was his Father?

Kakashi nearly dropped his book, let alone stay steady. "Sensei? He's Naruto's Father?" he exclaimed. Kakashi never knew that Minato had a son, he only knew that he and Kushina were married, but even that had been kept a secret. He stared at the boy in front of him, and he saw Minato staring right back. His right eye started to tear, as if Obito was seeing this too. Kakashi was thankful that his Hitai-ate was hiding the eye and the Mask was soaking up the tears that had fallen. 'Sensei, you really are, a wonderous man.'

Iruka was pleased Naruto found out, but he knew that this would only make him an enemy to most. To some, he was the Death of the 4th, but to Iruka, he was the Hero of the Leaf. He then remembered something everyone else seemed to have forgot. "Lord 3rd, if I may."

Hiruzen waved his hand as so to allow Iruka to speak. "Now that Naruto-kun knows of his Father, shouldn't he be called Namikaze Naruto now?" Naruto's eyes lit up at the sound, Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, and the Future Hokage. The Sarutobi pondered over this for a moment. He then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, would you like the Name Change?"

"I... I can decide?" Naruto shyly asked. The 3rd smiled and nodded, "Why of 'course Naruto!" While waiting for Naruto's response, Hiruzen walked over to the closet that looked like it hadn't been open for years. 'I thought I would have to wait for this, at least more than 4 years, but, he already knows.' The Third lifed his hat and stuck his hand inside of it. After feeling through the material, he found where the seam had split. He reached with his index finger and felt as cold metal was reunited with skin. The metal hooked itself through the finger of the man and happily found it's way out of the darkness of the red and white hat.

"Oji-san..." Naruto began, "I want it. The name change. I want my father's name to live on with me." Hiruzen smiled and nodded. He then turned to the closet and opened it, inside was scrolls, books, and the Cloak. "All of this was your father's Naruto-kun. From the Cloak, to the Jutsus. And now, this is all yours." Naruto's eyes widened, all of his Father's stuff, was his. He walked over and brushed his hand against the cloak. It felt, right. There was something sticking out of the pocket which caught Naruto's eye. He pulled it out and turned it thrice in his hands.

"The Flying Thunder-God Kunai" Kakashi stated, he fumbeled in his Ninja Bag and pulled out an identical one. "Minato-sensei always loved to use them. He gave me one as a gift for passing my Jonin Exams." As Kakashi deposited the Kunai, Hiruzen walked over to Naruto, laying his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Naruto, you are going to become a very skilled Shinobi. Now, even though it is late. I should have to council summoned for the name change."

Almost on que, two of the Council members appeared. One very cranky while the other consoling his partner. "Hokage-sama, you summoned us?" The calm man asked. The Hokage narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto has learned of his lineage tonight, he would like a name change." "What is it? Whatever it is consider it done." The cranky man stated, wanting to get back to bed. "Namikaze Naruto" The blond stated, happy of his new name. The two council members mouthed 'Namikaze', remembering the 4th. The calm man nodded to the Hokage, "Uzumaki Naruto is now Namikaze Naruto. You have our consent Lord Hokage. Goodnight."

And with that, the two Shinobi dissapeard in a poof, leaving the four standing alone again. Iruka ruffeld Naruto's hair with his unbandaged hand. "Namikaze Naruto eh? Well, you have a big day at the Acadamy in two weeks. Team Selections you know. You better get to sleep." Naruto sighed and hugged the Sarutobi, "Thank you Oji-san. Thank you a lot." Hiruzen smiled and hugged back. "I will have the rest of your father's items transported with you to your apartment. Also, would you like us to re size his cloak? Or have one made for you?"

Naruto looked at the Cloak hanging on his arm. He knew it would be about 3 years at the least till he would be able to fit into it. He decided to have one made just like it. He also asked the Hokage for some new clothes as his jumpsuit was getting ruined from the constant running around he was doing. Naruto thought he was going to get another jumpsuit, but the Third had better plans for him.

Kakashi walked foreward and grabbed a few scrolls from Hiruzen's grasp, he saw from his eye a few scrolls on Chakra Control that his Father had favorited and one on the history of Konoha. But then, there was one. It couldn't be. The Rasengan. "I'll take Naruto-kun home Hokage-sama. We could talk about Minato-sensei on the way there." Hiruzen smiled as the two walked out of the office.

"Do not worry Iruka, Naruto should- No, he will be a much greater Shinobi than his father. Let him grow, spread his wings and fly." Iruka nodded and watched the two from the balcony. He quietly started to mutter to himself, "Namikaze Naruto, I like it."

Naruto and Kakashi got back to Naruto's apartment quickly, not having much time to talk. As Naruto went inside the bathroom to change into his Pajamas, Kakashi started to put his father's belongings away. Now all that was left was to hang the cloak. Somewhere that it wouldn't get ruined. Kakashi found a place inside of the Closest Naruto never seemed to touch and smiled. Before Naruto walked out of the Bathroom, a Man appeared inside of his living room. Kakashi turned, Kunai at the ready. He was poised to kill, but it was an ANBU. Hung over his left shoulder were two cloaks. "These are the cloaks that Namikaze Naruto ordered Hatake-san." Kakashi nodded and took them off of the man's hands. As Naruto walked out of the bathroom, the man dissapeard in a poof, leaving Naruto stunned.

"Kakashi-san, who was that?" He asked. Kakashi smiled. "An ANBU dropping off your cloaks. Here, try them on." Naruto tried on his resized Father's Cloak. As he turned around he smiled. "Kakashi-san, how do I look?" Kakashi was amazed, apart from his short stature and whisker marks, the boy look just like Minato. The eye hidden by his Hitai-ate started to water and tears fell down again. 'Obito, you're crying again. Please, stop. I see Sensei as well.' Almost as if commanded, his eye stopped producing tears. By then, Naruto had changed out of that cloak and saw hidden in his new cloak was a scroll. "Allow me Naruto-kun" Kakashi stated.

Kakashi then preformed the Ram Seal and onto the bed, five sets of indentical clothes were summoned. Naruto picked up one set and smiled, "Even though these aren't the jumpsuits I thought Oji-san was getting me, I still love them!" Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair. "Well Naruto-kun, it's getting late. I have to be heading off. I'm sure we'll see eachother around. Goodnight!"

After Naruto said goodbye, Kakashi walked out of the apartment, he was wanting to go home, but his legs took him somewhere else. Kakashi ended up at the memorial stone which he called his favorite place to be. Kakashi pulled out a seemingly old scroll and smeared blood onto it. He then preformed the Ram Seal and muttered, "Hatake Ichizoku Gijutsu: Seishin Kyoyaku" This was a new Jutsu that Kakashi was perfecting. Utalizing some of his Chakra, he could conjure up Spirits of the Dead to talk to. But the only drawback, they had to be listed on the Memorial Stone. He touched three names on the stone and slamed his hands on the ground.

Kakashi then appeared in a black and white place, similar to the Tsukiyomi's. But, only he and the three that were waiting for him were in pure color. The three were sitting on various logs around a fire, talking amongest themselves. Kakashi realized his headband was gone, his original eye from before he lost it when he first became a Jonin replaced Obito's. He was wearing his ANBU Gear, making it much lighter than his normal Konoha Gear and easier to manifest into the jutsu. Kakashi walked over to the fire and saw the three he wanted to see the most.

"Hello everyone..." Kakashi silently breathed, keeping his emotions intact. He sat down on the open log, facing the three and alerting them of his presence. To Kakashi's left, sat Rin, he swore to Obito to protect her, but he failed during a battle later on. To his right, Uchiha Obito was seated. His body completly unscathed and uncrushed from the rocks. His left eye was returned to his body and never looked like it left. And the man Kakashi wanted to see the most was seated right in front of him. Namikaze Minato.

"Kakashi-kun!" Rin exclaimed, she ran over and hugged him, even though she was a spirit, she was still able to touch, to feel, and to be felt by Kakashi. The spirits were simlar to Kage Bunshins in Kakashi's mind. But these were his friends, not some summons. He hugged Rin back and let go after a few minutes. As Rin retreated back to her seat, Obito started to speak. "Kakashi, you aren't, dead are you?" Kakashi chuckled, "No Obito, it's a new Jutsu I'm working on, this way, I can always talk to you guys." Obito's eyes shut and he let out a hearty chuckle. "Y- You and your Jutsus! But did you ever finish Chidori?"

Kakashi nodded, his hair brushing against his face. "Your eye helped me perfect my Jutsu Obito. But I've changed the name of it. I now call it Lightning Blade." Obito accepted this answer and fell silent as Minato raised his hand to speak.

"Kakashi, how are you?" he said, Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Sensei, I am truely fine. I have met someone quite recently that I didn't know existed." Minato's left eyebrow raised, curious on who this person was. "He, is your son Master. His name, is Namikaze Naruto." A tear rolled down the Namikaze's face, "N-Nami- K-Kaze?" Kakashi nodded once more. "He learned about the Kyuubi inside of him today from Mizuki, but then, Lord Hiruzen had to tell him about you. He gave Naruto-kun the privilage of having your name instead of Uzumaki. And Naruto accepted." Minato leaned his head back, the baby boy, his son, now with the Namikaze name. He whiped the tears coming from his eyes and smiled.

Just then, Obito's hands started to fade. "Kakashi, you're expending too much Chakra. T- The Jutsu's running out." Kakashi's eyes widen as Obito's feet were missing, and soon, the bottom of his body was starting to dissapear. "Goodbye Kakashi, maybe I'll see you again soon." "OBITO!" Kakashi and Rin screamed as Obito faded into nothingness. Kakashi's left eye started to pain greatly, he touched it and saw his hand covered with blood. Obito's eye had returned to his body. "K-Kakashi-kun... Please..."

Kakashi looked over to Rin who had tears flowing down her face. He stood up and hugged her as he never had before, as a lover. "Kaka-" Rin started to say, but was cut off by lips on hers. The Hatake then rolled down his mask, giving her better access to his lips as Rin slowly dissapeared. Kakashi felt the pressure and warmth of Rin leave him and a tear slipped down his face, from Obito's eye of course. "M-Master, please, tell Rin, I love her." Minato nodded and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I still have a minute or so left, my chakra is greater than the others, I stay around longer." Kakashi nodded and watched as the fire started to die out. Leaving only him and Minato standing there in the darkness. "Sensei, I want your permission, to teach your son."

Minato smiled, "I give you all my permission, let Naruto be taught by the best Jonin in the Hidden Leaf." Just then, Minato's legs started to fade. "Goodbye Kakashi. You'll see us soon."

Then with a hard thunk, Kakashi's head hit the memorial stone, bringing him back to reality. As he rubbed his head, Kakashi saw Hiruzen Sarutobi standing over him. "Oh hello Hokage-sama!" Hiruzen smiled, he saw Kakashi and heard his jutsu and heard him talking through the whole jutsu. "You told Minato didn't you? Kakashi..." Kakashi sighed and nodded. But then with all seriousness, Hiruzen spoke. "I don't want you to use that Jutsu often Kakashi. Speaking to the dead must be a privilage. I don't even suggest using it once a month. I wish for you only to use it once or twice a year. Twice only if you must speak with them to gain intelligence. That jutsu uses up too much of your chakra."

Kakashi nodded and left for his house, remembering the words of Minato. Kakashi then started to think of a way to file the report to get Naruto onto his team.

As soon as Kakashi left, Naruto tried on his new clothes. After he slipped into the shirt, Naruto looked in the mirror. Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with black shinobi pants. His blue sandals had been replaced with black ones and his headband, replaced with a black one as well. On his shirt, the symbol he wore when he was a mere child was colored in Orange while on the back, the Uzumaki Crest was colored in Red. 'Huh, pretty sweet.' Naruto then noticed that another cloak was with the clothes. The cloak was colored black with red flames, on the back, the Konoha Leaf was Colored in Red while underneath the Leaf in Orange, was the Kanji for Namikaze Naruto. 'This must be Oji-san's doing..." Also included with the clothes was a Red Training Gi, Weights, and a piece of Paper.

-Dear Naruto: I hope you like the clothes, the weights are adjustable, and with the Kyuubi constantly healing your body, you should be able to raise the weights and make you faster and stronger. Start Training! Signed: Lord Hokage-

Naruto smiled at the idea of the weights. He then came up with a smart idea, What if, he shoved the weights with a lot of Chakra, making them severely heavy? Then just be on bed rest for a few days until Kyuubi heals him? He tightend all the weights on and layed in bed. He formed the Ram Seal and finally put his plan into action. He decided on the weight setting for the Medium amount the weights could be, not wanting to push the maximum just yet. Naruto quickly realized the down-fall of his plan as he couldn't move his arms or legs. "OWW!" Naruto screamed. He tried to lower the weights, but he couldn't move his arms to make the seal. But as quickly as he had started, Naruto fell asleep as exaughstion kicked in.

The next day Naruto woke up, he sat up with little difficulty. He then realized he could move his arms again with ease. "Whoa, no way. Did Kyuubi-" Naruto was then cut off by a voice inside his head. "You brat. Of 'course I did. You're lucky you weren't killed. I used up at least half my own Chakra to save you. Good thing it's all back now" Naruto's eyes widened, "K-Kyuubi?" The voice was silent. Naruto decided to start his training. He threw on his Gi and walked out his front door. He had about 17 scrolls inside his pockets, some on Chakra Control, some about History, but most were on Jutsus.

Naruto found the place where he had learned the Kage Bunshin and walked north. There, he found another seculded spot where he could train. He opened the first of his Father's scrolls and read on. "Tree-Climbing eh?" Naruto looked at the many trees surrounding him and back at the scroll. He decided to give it a go.

Naruto focused chakra into his feet, he stood back and took a running start at the tree. But before he jumped up and onto the tree, he stopped. "Wait... this is too little Chakra." He placed his right foot on the tree and watched it slip off. "Yup, just as I thought. How about a little more?"As he focused even more chakra into his feet, he put his foot to the tree. It seemed to blow him back harshly. "I think I get it now... You have to be comfertable with your chakra level." "Smart kid..." The voice was back again. "Kyuubi?"

"Eh, I guess if your my host I might as well talk to you..." Kyuubi said, "And take it from an old pro, your Kage Bunshins, you can use those to train. Whatever they know you find out upon their disspealtion. But I suggest with learning jutsu and your chakra excercises you do it first so you know everything, then let your clones do the work." Naruto was amazed by this, in the next two weeks, he would surely be one of Konoha's top Genin. And better than that Uchiha...

As Naruto focused a little less chakra into his feet than the previous attempt, he ran at the tree. This time he placed both feet on the tree and started to run. He made it halfway up the tree before he felt his chakra starting to slip away. "Ah!" But he never fell, as he made it almost to the top of the tree, he noticed the chakra surrounding his feet was black, not the original color he started out with. "I had to push some of my chakra to your feet. So you didn't fall and die before you reached the top of the tree." Kyuubi stated. Naruto sat down on the branch and dispelled his chakra for a moment to rest. He felt, more demonic as Kyuubi's Chakra mixed with his own.

"Why did you help me Kyuubi? I heard that you were one of the most meanest Biju that lived." Naruto curiously asked. He heard Kyuubi chuckle, "Well, since I killed your father and mother, I think being nice and cooperating is the least I could do." Naruto's eyes sunk, tears started to push themselves out. But, if Kyuubi was going to help him, then he should at least be greatful. After a few minutes, Naruto proceeded to walk down the tree with ease, frontflipping at the last foot to practice his agility.

Naruto then preformed a seal and muttered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". To his delight, 20 Shadow clones appeared, still leaving him with loads of chakra to continue on with the next part of his training. "Half of you go work on the Chakra Control exercises and half of you start reading." All twenty saluted Naruto and simentaniously said, "Hai!" Naruto dropped around 7 of the remaining scrolls in his pocket onto the ground for half of the clones to read. He then wandered off to another place to which he thought Jutsu Training would be perfect.

The surrounding area was very quaint. There was a rocky cliff and a stream, along with a meadow. All of this surrounded by trees much larger than Konoha Trees should be. Naruto quickly set his scrolls down and opened the first one.

"For better understanding of your Element Manipulation, please use Chakra Paper." Naruto read aloud, "Where in the heck am I going to find Chakra Paper?" "Yo, kid-" Kyuubi started to say, "I'm pretty sure your Hokage might have some." Naruto's eyes lit up, of course Oji-san would have some! Naruto quickly summoned two more shadow clones to watch his stuff and raced towards the Hokage Office.

When Naruto finally got to the building, he scaled the rooftop with ease. He jumped through the balcony windows and front flipped over the desk and Hiruzen, landing with a thunderous crash on the floor below him. "...Good Morning to you too, Naruto." Naruto quickly turned around and saw the Hokage with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a cup of Instant Ramen in the other. He apparently had just woken up from the long night they shared.

"Morning Oji-san!" Naruto said in a hurry, "Do you have some Chakra Paper I can borrow?" The Hokage took a sip of the coffee and nodded slightly. He put down the cup and the ramen and opened a drawer in his desk, he then proceded to take out a thin piece of white paper. "Focus some of your chakra into the paper, we'll see what happens."

While Hiruzen took a long sip of the coffee, Naruto focus the chakra into his hands just like he did in his feet. But what happened next made Hiruzen's eyes widen and almost made him spit out his coffee. The paper started to glow.

* * *

And there you have it, the first chapter of Namikaze Revival. Kind of lengthy I know, chapters might get shorter or longer depending on what kind of content. This story is rated T but might go to M for later Violent Chapters. There will be no pairings as of yet, I might also change the squads around and add in some OC's. There will be custom jutsu and other things different from the real Naruto story, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Most of the Jutsus either are Japansese names that you can search every word on Google Translate, actual jutsus from the show, or just made to sound Japanese. I will try to go through all the Arcs as in the story but I might not.

Anyways, expect Chapter 2 up in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the link to zukara's story didn't want to show. So it is now in my Favorites so go check it out!

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I decided to go full speed ahead on the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do however, own the OC that is coming up in the next few paragraphs. ;D

* * *

"O-Oji-san... What's happening?" Naruto quietly asked, to afraid of his own power. But Kyuubi and Hiruzan seemed to say the same thing at the same time. "It seems, you're able to manipulate all jutsu elements." The blond was amazed at this, could this be his Kekkei Genkai? Or just a genetic mutation of his chakra? The Hokage spoke once more, "It's very strange, I have not seen anything like this in a long time. This might just be an unknown Kekkei Genkai, or maybe, you're just special."

Naruto smiled and hugged the Sarutobi and quickly left the office, returning back to his training before he could get another word out. When Naruto returned to the site, he dispelled the two clones watching his stuff. Just as Kyuubi had said, he learned of the conversation that went on between them. He then flipped through all the scrolls and came across two that he found most intriguing. "Two Jutsus with destructive power eh?"

Two weeks passed as quickly as they came. By now, Naruto had exponential chakra control as he just perfected his walking on water skills. His weights were pushing the limit, being around 200 pounds by now, meaning Naruto was in dire need for a heavier set. Kyuubi had been helping Naruto in more ways than one, also pushing his own chakra to the surface to give him an added strength boost when needed. Naruto also had learned a jutsu from every element thanks to his father's notes and seemed to be doing exceptionally well with the Raiton Jutsu.

The clones had finished the job of reading all the books and working on most of the chakra control along with one of the jutsus. Naruto was hyped up and ready to go. He formed handsigns and preformed the Katon Jutsu he had been practicing and smiled. "Perfect."

Naruto looked at the sky and saw the sun starting to peak out over Hokage mountain, he knew it was time to go to his last session at the Ninja Acadamy for team selections. Naruto didn't really cared who he was teamed with, as long as it wasn't with the Inuzuka...

Naruto quickly ran back to his apartment and threw on his clothes. He hadn't touched them since the day Kakashi gave them to him, almost two weeks ago. After he threw his clothes on, the time came to choose the cloak. His father's? Or his own? In the end he chose his own as he wanted to look best for his new Sensei. 'Huh, very nice.' He thought as he looked in the mirror, admirering the handywork on the cloak. He then rushed out of the small apartment and into the Acadamy Doors.

His speed had to be accounted for something. Naruto was starting to run as fast as he would three months ago if he applyed half of his chakra into his feet. It was fast, even noticable by Maito Guy who was said to be one of the fastest Shinobi today.

As Naruto entered the Acadamy, he turned and came upon the classroom where tons of other Genin were set to be put into squads. He saw a few familair faces but didn't see the one he most wanted to see. 'Huh, I wonder where Sakura-chan is...' Naruto looked around even more, seeing that Ino wasn't there either.

"They failed, I don't know how but they failed." A lazily sounding voice said from behind. Naruto turned to see Nara Shikamaru leaning against the desk. "Shikamaru?" The Genin nodded, "Yeah I saw you walk in a few seconds ago, I was suprised by the change of clothes but when I saw you looking around I figured it was for either Sakura or Ino." Naruto nodded at this and chatted with the Nara for a few more minutes. But as soon as Iruka came in, everyone took their seats.

"Alright" Iruka began, "I'm going to start roll-call. Shino Aburame?" "Here..." A kid with sunglasses on said, he gave off a weird vibe. Naruto quickly listened in on all the names. Iruka sighed at the silence from calling Sakura's name. By now he was onto the N's, and Naruto knew that he was going to be called next.

"Namikaze Naruto?" Iruka said with a smile. "Right here Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed out while waving his hand franticly. This recieved stares from everyone. As Iruka finished attendence, he pulled out another clipboard, this being the Team Rosters.

Iruka got through the first 6 teams and released them from the classroom. For some reason, Iruka was telling them who their Sensei was or just having them meet him or her right outside. "Now, Team 7, lead by Jonin Hatake Kakashi..." Naruto's eyes widened. 'Kakashi? Wow, that would be awesome if I was put on Kakashi-san's team.' "The Squad is; Uchiha Sasuke, Yakoshi Teo, and Namikaze Naruto." Iruka finished.

Naruto did a mental fist pump and was jumping up and down with joy inside, but had to keep his cool. Oh well, he had to deal with Sasuke, but who was this Teo person? As the three stood up and went outside, they were directed by another Chuunin to go to room 207. Naruto looked to his left and saw a brown haired girl. 'This has to be Teo.' He thought.

As they entered the room, the three Genin split up into their sepereate corners. Sasuke sat at a desk higher up and Teo leaned against the wall closest to the door. Naruto after being bored from only 5 seconds of inactivity and silence, walked over to the girl. Teo has brown hair and bue eyes, black glasses and a blond streak in her bangs. Naruto noticed her black shinobi pants almost matched his and her sandels were black as well. She wore a black headband across her forehead unlike most of the girls in Naruto's class. She had on a red shirt with a symbol on the back in black which looked to Naruto like a messed up ANBU sign. Naruto then started to speak.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." he stated and held out his hand. The girl smiled and shook it, "Yakoshi Teo. Wait, Namikaze... Wasn't that the Yondaime's last name?" Sasuke's head shot up and looked at Naruto. As Naruto was about to speak, the White Haired Shinobi walked into the room. "Good morning you three!" Kakashi said with a cheerfulness in his voice.

Naruto turned, "Kakashi-san!" Kakashi smiled visably underneath his mask, "Why hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" Naruto smiled and muttered a fine. As Kakashi motioned with his hands, he lead the three up onto the top of the roof where they all took seats. Genin across from the Jonin.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi said, Naruto scratched his head, "Like what?" Kakashi chuckeled, "...You know. The usual. Your favorite thing... What you hate the most... Dreams, Ambitions, Hobbies. Things like that." Teo was the next to speak, "Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei, that way we know how it's done." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business... But anyway I have a lot of hobbies."

The three Genin sighed. 'Well he said a lot' Naruto thought. Kakashi then motioned for Naruto to begin his spiel.

"Well, I'm Namikaze Naruto. I love Ramen and hate the three minutes of waiting after you place it in the boiling water. My dream? Well, it's to become as strong as my father, surpass him, and become Hokage just like he was. For hobbies, it would have to now be training, since I've layed off the practical jokes."

'So I was right...' Teo thought. 'He is Yondaime Hokage-sama's child.' Sasuke flipped through the Hokages in his mind. 'Alright, the Shodaime and Nidaime are out, way to old and have been dead longer than we've been alive. The Sandaime's an old man, plus he's got a grandson. That would only leave...' "Yondaime..." Sasuke muttered, but unknowingly loud enough for people to hear. "Did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

Kakashi shruged and motioned for Sasuke to speak. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things that I hate, but I don't see how it matters since there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "Dreams"... That's just a word... ...But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn... ...To Kill."

Kakashi nodded and motioned to Teo. "And finally... Our young lady." Teo smiled and brushed the bangs out of her face. "My name is Yakoshi Teo. I love to train and I love to fight. The only thing I dislike is when someone doesn't give up and keeps fighting even though they know their going to lose. My dream is to find my older brother. Without him, I'm the last Yakoshi. But anyways, my hobbies are pretty much training, writing, and drawing."

'The last of 3 Clans eh? Well I inherited a very nice group of kids. Now, to test their strength on the battlefield.'

Kakashi stood up and smiled. "Alrighty then, it seems like we have an understanding of one another. Formal training begins tommorow! We'll meet at the Training Grounds, and I would advise you not to eat any breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up." Naruto stared at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, is this a survival excercise then?" Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Very very good Naruto. Yes, but this is your real Genin Exam. The test has a 66% rate of failure. Only 9 of your graduating class will stay Genin, the rest of them will be going back to the Ninja Acadamy." Teo looked up from the ground, "Sensei, does that mean, we have to face you?"

Kakashi looked at Teo with a curious look in his eye. "Why, yes. How did you speculate that?" Teo shrugged. "Back when my brother was still around and he became a Genin, he said he had to face his Sensei to pass. But that was back years ago. I was just wondering." Kakashi sighed. He then dismissed the Genin and hurried back to his house to prepare for the onslaught that might happen.

As Naruto left the Ninja Acadamy, he saw Sasuke and Teo walking about 5 feet apart. But his spirits lifted as he saw Sasuke walk towards the Uchiha Compound leaving Teo alone. Naruto ran up to her and started a convorsation.

"Hey Teo! You said you liked to train right?" He asked. Teo smiled and nodded slightly, "Yeah, but I can't today. It's getting late. Maybe some other time Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed and decided to head over to his apartment and hit the sack.

The next day Naruto woke up extra early due to a harsh knock at the door. Lazily, he walked up and opened the door to find Teo standing there with a package of Ramen. "Good Morning Naruto-kun! You want some breakfast?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned, "But Kakashi-sensei said-" "Who cares about what Kakashi-sensei says? Haven't you read that a Shinobi must eat breakfast or they're severely handicapped? Or is the Yondaime's son too important to read those silly little details?" Teo interuptted. Naruto's jaw dropped as he pulled Teo inside and slammed the door.

"If I'm anything like my father was, I know all the details about being a Shinobi, Teo." Naruto retorted. Teo smiled and walked over to the sink, poured water into a pot and started to boil it. "I haven't had breakfast either, there's more Ramen and other good stuff in my bag you made me leave outside... Can you please go out and get it?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. As he lifted the bag, he saw a piece of metal peak out but he disregarded it, thinking it to be a Kunai. He handed the bag to her and smelled the sweet aroma of Ramen in the air.

After about 5 more minutes, Naruto and Teo had a whole feast set out in front of them. The breakfast included Ramen, Mangos, and Toast all topped with a secert spice Teo had learned from her parents before they died. The two sat in silence for only a few seconds before they started talking about eachother's pasts. Naruto learned that Teo did remember her parents, but was left alone at the early age of 7 after her whole clan was killed. Only her and her brother were sparred as they were out on a vacation. Her story somewhat reminded him of Sasuke's, but except she doesn't want to kill who murdered her clan, it only makes her stronger as a Shinobi.

It was nearing time to head to the training grounds so Teo walked out of the apartment to let Naruto change. Naruto quickly grabbed a few of his father's kunai and threw on his black cloak. He then jumped outside and rushed with Teo to the training grounds where Sasuke was waiting already for the remaining squad. "Sasuke-kun you idiot! Why'd you come so early?" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

A few moments later, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "Well now, it seems everyone is here... Let's get this training started. As you can see here, I have two bells. Your goal? Take them from me. Whoever does not recieve a bell by Noon, will be heading for the stump. Meaning back to the Acadamy." The three Genin eyed the bells in his hand, all wanting to recieve one. No one, wanted to go back to the Acadamy. And Naruto knew, he had to win this. "Also, if you earn a place on the stump, we'll also be eating our lunches in front of you." Kakashi heard Sasuke's stomach growl and smiled at the others who had a sly grin on both their faces.

'Those two might be able to get a bell, if they understand the meaning of the assignment that is...'

Kakashi raised his right hand slightly, holding up three fingers. He started counting down on his fingers and once he got to One, he muttered, "Go." With that, the three Genin scattered, all concealling themselves very well. 'Hmm, very nice. Now, I wonder if they will be able to stand a chance against me. I shouldn't go easy on them, considering they're the last of their clans. So much untaped potential, we might unleash that today.'

Naruto was the first to unveal himself by jumping from the tree he was in and aiming a downward kick at Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi chuckeled and quickly blocked it. "Is that all the great Namikaze can do?" he asked. Naruto chuckled and pulled out one of his father's Kunai. It suddenly became enveloped in a black chakra. "Ah, so you've managed to use Kyuubi's Chakra. Good job. Lets see how well you can use it..." As he said this, Naruto quickly formed a handsign and summoned around 5 Kage Bunshins.

Naruto chucked the kunai foreward and Kakashi quickly caught it with his finger, twirling them around and dispersing Kyuubi's chakra. But to his suprise, there was another Kunai in his blind spot. As he dodged that Kunai, he heard a poof from behind him. As he turned his head to look, Kakashi recieved a hard hit to the face from the actual Naruto. "Good job Naruto-kun, but now, you're left wide open." As he said that, Kakashi swiftly kicked Naruto away.

But as the kick happened, Kakashi felt the full blow of the punch he had recieved. That 200 pounds of Weights didn't help. 'He almost dislocated my jaw. That brat.'

Sasuke watched from his hiding place in pure amazement. 'Those Clones, they aren't illusions, they're just. Solid. Plus that move using the clones and the Kunai, I'm impressed. And that blow to the face seemed like it actually did some damage.' He watched Naruto get knocked away and smirked.

Teo was blown away and impressed at Naruto's preformance. He seemed to have mastered the Kage Bunshin in her eyes. Seeing Naruto be blown away, she would jump down from her hiding place to behind Kakashi. Teo spread her legs slightly apart and tilted her arms and hands at an angle. Kakashi would turn and see the Genin in a fighting position. But to his suprise, he could see the Chakra emitting from her hands and feet.

"Interesting... Is this a new Taijutsu Style?" Kakashi curiously asked. Teo chuckled and started to move foreward. "You could say that Kakashi-sensei. I'm using the full form of it right now actually. So you should be honored. The code of this Taijutsu states not to use the full form unless facing rescpected and feared opponents." Kakashi smiled and motioned for Teo to attack.

Teo would then seemingly appear in front of Kakashi in a lighting fast motion thanks to the chakra in her feet. She would then aim to take one of the bells. The motion was slow, but quick enough for Kakashi to realize what she was doing. As Kakashi pushed her hand away and muttered, "Too Slow!" but then recieved a large hit to the head. As Kakashi stumbeled backwards, he quickly deconstructed Teo's Taijutsu. "So I see, you trick your opponent into thinking you move one way, and then smash them with your chakra enfused hands. Your feet give you extra mobility and the chakra help. Very Interesting..."

Teo was amazed at Kakashi's ability to deduce her technique, but she didn't let it shake her. "This, Kakashi-sensei, is called Tai-ko. I've been studying it for a few years now." Teo would then charge once more and aim a kick to the head which Kakashi dodged and waited for the next attack. But it never came. He looked up and saw Teo standing with Naruto, each holding a bell. But when Kakashi looked at his pocket, both bells were still there. He looked back at the two and saw them dissapear in a poof.

Confused, Kakashi started to look to his left and right. And he saw exactly what he was hoping. Sasuke was rushing at him from the right, Teo from the left, and Naruto from behind. Apparently the Shadow Clones were only a diversion to buy Teo and Naruto time to recruit Sasuke. He tried to stop Teo first, seeing she might be a nuisance with her Chakra limbs. But Sasuke was the one to hit Kakashi first. He was then followed by Teo and finally Naruto.

After the three Genin finished with their barrage of Attacks, Kakashi smiled through his mask. But yet, he was unscathed. Naruto's anger grew slightly. He had to do it, he had to use. That jutsu. "Back up guys, I'm going in." he ordered, the two listened to the command, fearful of what Naruto would have planned.

Naruto started to preform handsigns and muttered something inaudibly. But he didn't even have to say it outloud because Kakashi knew the handsigns all to well.

"N- NO! Y- You couldn't of learned THAT?" Kakashi screamed as Naruto's hand was enveloped in Lightning. Kyuubi then forced his chakra into Naruto's eyes just like they had practiced, this would help aide in Naruto's ability to avoid a near death counter attack as described in Minato's notes. Naruto smiled and lunged foreward, screaming, "CHIDORI!"

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 2. ^^ I'll start naming them after the 5th Chapter or so. I've also realized I want each chapter to have a minimum of 3k words, so if I can type 1k words a day, I should be able to give you guys a new chapter every 3-6 days.

If you guys honestly have anything that would go with the story that you want to see done, just PM me about it. I love to take suggestions and as long as the requests are... in line... I'll take them. This could range from Weapons and Jutsus, to Characters and Extra Story Lines. Just PM me.

Well thanks fer reading! Chapter 3 up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for making Namikaze Revival my most Favorited and Reviewed Story! It really means a lot to me! Sorry for the delay, life has been sucking so I haven't been able to update at all.

This story will not and will never be a Harem. Although Naruto does care about Sakura and Ino, that reason will be revealed in this chapter. There will be no pairings as of yet. But there might never be any.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own that Yakoshi that somehow made it on Naruto's team.

Warning: OOC Sakura and Ino starting... Towards the end of the chapter.

* * *

As Naruto rocketed foreward, Kakashi's eye widened at the speed he was traveling. It was fast, faster than even he traveled with his Lightning Cutter. With contemplating this, Kakashi was hit in the stomach and flung back by the technique. Breathing heavily, Kakashi realized that the Chidori wasn't perfected yet, as he only received a slight burn around his stomach than having Naruto's hand rupture his intestines. Chuckeling a bit, Kakashi got into a basic fighting stance and motioned for the three Genin to attack him.

"I guess I have to go all out on you three." Kakashi muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened, 'He wasn't using his full power? Ah crap, we're in trouble.' He eyed Naruto whose hand was still tingling with electricity. 'That was amazing, you could see the Chakra in his hand. I might have to ask Naruto to teach me that... Wait... I'm thinking of asking for help from the dobe? What has gotten into me? But wait... That was a Raiton Jutsu, I could tell that clearly... I wonder...'

Naruto was about to charge when Sasuke stepped in front of him. But the intent wasn't to take the glory, it was... different. "What are you doing teme! I was about to-" Sasuke quickly cut him off, "Naruto. That was a Raiton Jutsu. Do you happen to know any Katon?" Sasuke said this very low, making sure to mash his lips together at random intervals so Kakashi wouldn't be able to read his lips. Naruto was shocked at this. Of course he knew a Katon Jutsu, but he wondered why... "Yeah I do Sasuke. Why?"

Sasuke smiled, he looked over to Teo with a look in his eyes, telling her to go on. She quickly nodded and ran towards Kakashi with a Kunai in both hands, trying to incorporate slashes into her Taijutsu. Sasuke then turned back to Naruto as he heard the sounds of Metal clinging and grunts behind them. "Why Naruto? Because I have a plan. Tell me your Katon Jutsu... We might be able to get those bells."

Teo never ment to fight Kakashi all alone, she was just buying Naruto and Sasuke time. Time to figure out a plan. But maybe, just maybe she should try to get a bell... 'No Teo, that's wrong of you. Teamwork, Brother always said Teamwork was the key to anything.' But Kakashi was fighting back at full force, she had to retaliate or else get killed. She slashed, Kakashi blocked. Kakashi punched, Teo barely escaped. 'This is amazing. I've never seen a Jonin's power before.' Finally after around 5 minutes of hit-and-run as Kakashi viewed it, Sasuke screamed at Teo to evacuate. Teo nodded and once Kakashi was distracted for a moment, she jumped out of the way and stood behind the boys.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke stood about Seven Feet apart from eachother, each preforming the Tiger Handseal, Sasuke muttering something to Teo, probably their plan. 'Oh geez, here it comes. Prepare yourself Kakashi... But wait... Sasuke shouldn't be able to preform THAT yet! I mean I know Naruto has Kyuubi with him, but, Sasuke?' He watched as Naruto's last Clone out of the Original 5 walked inbetween the two Genin. Naruto and Sasuke both screamed out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

As the Fireballs left the two Genin's mouths, the Clone crouching down low, Teo would then run and jump onto the clone and propel her self high above the two fireballs as they combined into one. She would then preform handsigns of her own, as she reached the point of her job in the master plan, she would start to think. 'We need to call this somthing... But what? Wait! I've got it!'

"Katon: Chīmu Nana Dai Honoo no Jutsu!"

Teo would only be replacing the words to her own Jutsu, Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, so that they can preform this new Collaboration Technique. The flames that emerge from Teo's mouth would orbit around the Fireball as she used her Chakra to control them. As the Fireball would near Kakashi, his eye would widen termendously. 'These kids... They're amazing. Their teamwork is Phenominal. But I only suspect Naruto has any Chakra left to preform any more Jutsus...' Kakashi would attempt to jump out of the way of the Technique, but his leg ultimatly gets burned by the Fireball before it Exploded.

Kakashi would then find his way to a River where he could try to treat the burns of his leg. 'Hmm... I don't think Teo will become a Medic Ninja... This might not be good if one of us gets extremly injured.' Kakashi would then think back to when he picked out his team. He remembered that he Chose Naruto and Sasuke before any of the other Jonin could have the chance to. Now all that was left was to pick the only girl on the team. It was between two timid girls, Yakoshi Teo and Haruno Sakura. No one else wanted them on their team...

"Kakashi... It's your turn to pick. Which ever one you don't, well we might have to make yet another Team..." Hiruen said. Kakashi remembered that he choose to take which ever one didn't fail. He knew Sakura might become a Medic Ninja in the future, her Chakra and Kindness levels were what was needed and would improve. But as he learned that the Haruno didn't pass, he had no choice but to take Teo...

But he had no idea that she was this strong...

The three Genin stood hunched over, breathing heavily. Even Naruto who had been training this Jutsu daily was tired. But he had to admit, for that being a test-run Jutsu and having it thought up in around 5 minutes, it worked miraculously. But Kakashi was no where to be found... Teo looked up to the sky, seeing where the position of the sun was. 'It has to be around 11:30... Maybe later... All I know is that we don't have much time.' She thought.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started, "You truely are stronger than you were back at the Acadamy..." Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sasuke. But we have to find Kakashi-sensei... And fast." The three Genin nodded and sped North, unknowingly towards the River Kakashi was seated at. Once they reached the banks of the river, Naruto halted to a stop and put his arms in front of the other two. "Naruto! What the-" Sasuke would start to scream. But he was quickly cut off by Naruto shushing him and motioning towards the Jonin who was pouring Water onto his burn.

Kakashi although, know that he had been found. He had heard the Genin approach a few minutes ago, and Sasuke's temper was really dragging down their stealth skills. He stood up shakingly and turned to where he knew the three were. "Hello everyone! Don't worry, I know you're there. Come on! Step out here, I won't bite."

Teo grimiced at Kakashi's voice. They had been caught. 'Might as well face the music. But wait... The bells. I got it!'

"Naruto! I have a plan. How heavy are your weights?" Teo would ask. Sasuke would look at Naruto with a strange look. "You're wearing weights?" Naruto would nod and turn to Teo, noting that they're 200 pounds and pushing the limit. Teo nodded and sighed. "Well then, you need to punch or kick Kakashi-sensei in the- Well... you know where. It's our best chance of getting those bells."

Sasuke snickered at the thought of it. But Naruto saw the potential of it. He would be bellowed over in pain and not caring about the bells. Naruto nodded and quickly ran ahead. Teo and Sasuke followed suit. As they reached Kakashi, Naruto was just about to execute the plan when-

'BRRRIINNNGGGGG'

Kakashi smiled, "Ah, it's Noon. And no one seems to have a bell..." Naruto sighed and hung his head, he wanted a bell so bad. It was just in his grasp too. Kakashi led the Genin to the stumps to which each one sat in front of one respectivily, waiting for themselves to be tied up. But Kakashi laughed as he saw the depressed Genin. Teo looked up at Kakashi, "Kakashi-Sensei... We failed... And you're laughing? You aren't even tying us up!" Kakashi shook his head and regained his breath. "Why would you need to be tied up when you all passed?"

Sasuke look up sharply, cracking his neck in the process and sending shivers up his own spine from the noise. "But the bells-" Kakashi held up his hand, silencing the Uchiha. "The point of the Assignment wasn't the bells. It was Team-Work! You've managed to burn my leg, which still stings thank you very much... And you almost got the bells from me. No one has ever been able to do that. Good job you three. Your Missions begin tommorow!" And with that, Kakashi went away in a poof of smoke.

Naruto and Teo cheered at their good fortune, they were not being sent back to the Ninja Acadamy! They were now Full-Fledged Genin, no more tests or classes. True Ninja. Sasuke hn'd and walked to the Uchiha Complex without noticing the other two, or thanking his team for the help. He had passed, he didn't care anymore. As he dissapeard out of site, Teo turned to Naruto bidding good-bye. As Naruto walked back through the Village, he sighed at the Name-Calling he was still recieving.

"Idiot." "Demon Boy." "You're trying to pass off as the Yondaime's Son? Nice Try." They were all what he had heard before, but the one name that he hated, that he dispised, was finally said. A shopkeeper, only around 23, punched Naruto in the stomach, keeling him over, while whispering the one word that he hated.

"Murderer."

No, it was not from the Nine-Tail's attack that he recieved this name, it's from what happened, many years ago. Naruto ran home, tears flowing down his face, hitting the pavement like hail. He hated that day, he hated his title. If it could all just never of happened. Naruto flung himself onto his bed, the supports creaking underneath the weight. The name rang through his head over and over again... Bringing him back to that night.

~Flashback~

A young blond haired boy walked the streets with his two classmates, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They had just got done playing hide-and-seek with Shikamaru and Kiba and were starving. "Ichiraku's?" Naruto suggested, Ino chuckled and smiled at Naruto. "Sounds like a plan Naru!" That was the way of the 7 year olds, calling eachother by their First Four letters in their name. Ino and Kiba were lucky as their names were short enough to be out of that rule. Sakura turned her head to Naruto, "Naru? Don't you have Ninja Acadamy in the Morning? Why are you taking us to Ichiraku's?" Naruto smiled, "Yeah I do have it in the morning. But we'll be done at Ichiraku's before you know it Saku! Dattebayo!"

Naruto smiled as he discovered his new saying, it rolled off his tounge in a way that nothing else did.

It wasn't that long of a walk to Ichiraku's, but it would take awhile for the three 7 year olds to reach it on their little legs and feet. But out of the shadows... There was someone no one was expecting. The man was around his 30's, very young, but very perverted. And drunk.

"Scram you little brat, I wanna play with yer little girly friends o- over here." The man said, he drunkingly walked over to Sakura and Ino, pushing Naruto to the ground. Naruto watched as the man formed handsigns and muttered an inaudible sentence. The ground rose slightly around the Haruno and Yamanaka's feet, capturing them and imobilizing their movements. He smiled and kissed both of their foreheads and started to caress their chests, feeling around for something, but Naruto didn't know what. But Naruto growled and watched in fear as the man's hands started to travel down their shirts, stopping at their pants.

"I said, scram kid." He yelled at Naruto who was still watching nerviously. Something inside the Uzumaki snapped, anger rushed towards the top. What happened next was unknown to Naruto as he could only remember parts of it. He could remember rushing towards the man and swiping his body. But the next thing he knew, he was standing over the body, cursing heavily and watching as the blood pool started to trickle past his feet. He could then remember that Ino and Sakura were freed from the grasps of the earth once the 3rd Hokage found them at the scene. The two girls rushed over to Naruto, barraging him with hugs.

"Naru! Thank you!" Sakura said as she reached him first. Ino followed close behind, a few tears running down her face. "Naru, you were so brave. Like an older brother!" Naruto smiled and let go of both girls from the hugs, smiling his signiture smile. "Saku, Ino, I am your older brother. Dattebayo! I'll always be there for you!"

That was the last words he said to the girls before they were taken away by Yamanaka Inochi, giving Naruto a utter death stare. Most of the Village was there too, all looking at Naruto like he was the plague. He had killed a Konoha Ninja, he could be killed himself, if it wasn't for the 3rd, he was the only one who believed his story. Well, him and Iruka once he found out.

~End Flashback~

Naruto's tears had finally dried, his face less red. He had been twirling one of his Father's Kunai for the past 4 hours, it was already around 6:00 pm. 'I am, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan's Older Brother. Namikaze Naruto. I will protect them, no matter what the cost.' Naruto then wondered if the Flower Shop the Yamanaka's owned was still open, maybe Ino would be there. He quickly rushed out of the apartment and bounded over to the flower shop.

Luckily for Naruto, the Shop hadn't closed yet, he spyed Ino behind the counter arguing with a certian Pink Haired girl. Naruto ran over and tackle-hugged Sakura, his blond hair brushing against her cheeks. "N-Naruto?" Sakura stutterd, and when Naruto chuckled, she turned around and hugged him back. After a few minutes, Naruto switched his hugging stance from Sakura to Ino.

"Big Brother!" Ino exclaimed. It brought a smile to Naruto's face having after all these years, the girls still call him their old brother. "Hey Ino-chan. I missed you guys at Team Selections. Shikamaru-kun said you failed?" Sakura's eyes fell down to the floor as Ino's did moments later. After a few moments of silence, Sakura spoke. "We did fail, someone switched our tests with a Chuunin Exam test, but we didn't find out until after they were graded. Iruka-sensei tried to do something about it Naruto-kun, he really did. But no one would listen."

Naruto had to feel sorry for Sakura, she tried so hard all of the time. But it was to impress Sasuke-kun, the teme. The Namikaze sighed and tapped his fingers onto the counter top of the check out table. He then heard a door slide open, there stood Yamanaka Inochi, Ino's father, giving Naruto a death stare just as he did that one day. "Namikaze Naruto... Why are you here?" Naruto tried to talk, but words didn't come out. His mouth was dry and his vocal cords, unable to vibrate to produce sound. Ino saw this distress in Naruto and stepped in.

"Daddy! It's fine, Naruto-ku-" Inochi glared at Ino, his hatred of her calling him with the suffix -kun showing brightly. "N-Naruto was just here to say hi to me and Sakura, nothing else." Sakura joined in next, "Inochi-san, I can vouch for both Ino and Naruto, he just came to visit and wonder why we didn't make Genin. But we told him the reason why." Inochi nodded, remembering the predicament, but he realized that he could do nothing about it now and began to walk out of the Flower Shop. "I'm going to be back in 15 minutes, if Namikaze Naruto is not out of here by then, so Kami help me, I will slit his throat. Konoha Ninja or not."

The three Konoha Residents watched as Inochi walked out of the Shop, slamming the door shut on the way. Naruto sighed and turned to Ino. "I-Ino-chan... Why does your Father hate me?"

* * *

There we have it! The Third Chapter! I hope that it doesn't seem like I rushed the Bell Test or anything. The next Chapter will mainly include a Teo vs Sasuke moment before the Land of Waves Arc. Although, this argument/fight might contain some foreshadowing if I can find a way to squeeze it in. We'll find the True Reason Inochi hates Naruto, and, maybe a little scuffle between Kakashi and Asuma. Stay tuned!

Thanks for reading! Please Review! ^^


End file.
